Roxanne: These Red Light Nights
by media-whore
Summary: Rin's life consists of entertaining the men who wander into the red light district and living off whatever's left on the bedside table, but what happens when she catches a golden eyed stranger's attention?


Roxanne

****

_Roxanne  
You don't have to put on the red light  
Those days are over  
You don't have to sell your body to the night  
  
Roxanne  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it's right  
  
Roxanne  
You don't have to put on the red light  
  
I loved you since I knew you  
I wouldn't talk down to you  
I have to tell you just how I feel  
I won't share you with another boy  
I know my mind is made up  
So put away your make up  
Told you once I won't tell you again  
It's a bad way  
  
Roxanne  
You don't have to put on the red light  
Roxanne  
You don't have to put on the red light_

            Rin inwardly sighed as a man sporting a classy pinstriped suit, mostly likely another wealthy businessman, motioned for her to take a seat in his lap. Already dropping from earlier business, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to muster up a smile realistic enough to please this new costumer.

 However, a grin large enough to crack her numerous coats of makeup made it to her face. Rin slowly approached her perspective business, twirling strands from her mass of black hair or batting her chocolate brown eyes, attempting to appear seductive. She assumed her little show wouldn't have any effect on the man since he had already downed enough vodka to make his vision swim. However, his attention could no longer be questioned when she felt his arousal pressing against her as she took a seat. 

The man grinned mischievously at the table of similarly dressed men sitting around him as Rin settled into his lap. 

Moans and creaks of unsteady metal beds floated down the stairs drowning out the flirtatious giggles of her coworkers and the other assorted sounds of a drunken crowd. The man, hoping to earn the laughter of his comrades, took to squeezing the flesh on Rin's backside in sync with the suggestive sounds from up stairs. 

Her eyes watered at the burst of male chuckles accompanied by slurred female titters. Rin blinked away the excess moisture away and smothered the grimace that had snuck onto her face.  She forced the smile back in place and slid her hand down to the stranger's upper thigh. Mentally lecturing herself on the consequences of her job, she used to other hand to select a nearby glass of Bacardi. Swallowing the entire contents, Rin managed to drown out her impending doom with the buzz of alcohol.

            Sesshoumaru frowned as he stepped through the door and entered into a cloud of smoke. Wondering vaguely how his half tipsy had managed to drag him to a "club" that was practically oozing with illegal activity, he weaved through tables crowded with gambling drinkers and their scantily dressed entertainers. The white haired man grimaced as a pair of busty blondes latched onto his arms. 

"It must be the power tie. It draws them like flies," remarked his snickering brother through a slurred speech as he wandered deeper into the grimy sex hole.

Sesshoumaru responded in the typical Sesshoumaru style, a cold glare accompanied by a healthy dose of silence.A drunken party with his partially drunk brother, Inuyasha, wasn't exactly his idea of fun, especially when it included Aids-infested germ magnets rubbing against his Armani. Excusing himself in the politest manner he could manage, he carefully disentangled himself from the clinging duo. Mentally preparing himself for a long night, Sesshoumaru dutifully followed his brother in hopes of convincing him to hand over the car keys or to simply sneak them from his pocket once he succumbed to an alcohol-induced coma.

Rin's eyes, desperate for a distraction from the man beneath her, soon landed on two newcomers to one of the many motels built especially for the slumming industry. The silver haired males struck her as rather handsome and Rin idly wonder why they weren't entertaining high-maintenance girlfriends instead of combing the red light district for kicks.

"Come on, sugar. I'm feelin up for a little ride. Hell, I might be up for enough rides to leave you a bit saddle sore," a husky voice whispered in her ear shaking Rin from her thoughts. She reluctantly took the man's hand and led him up the rickety stairs to a vacant room. Leaning down to retrieve a condom from her skirt pocket Rin noticed the taller of the two strangers. 

Fascinated, she noticed he had a pair of stunning golden eyes.  Rin stared down as if in a daze, oblivious to her partner who was fairly dragging her up the stairs whispering 'bitch' and other similar terms that she supposed were meant to be arousing.

Sesshoumaru's wandering gaze eventually fell on a raven-haired girl engaged in a bit of foreplay with an older man. The girl had the traditional overload of makeup and cloths that were too tight in all the right places, yet she didn't seem to fit in with the over loose women who filled the room. Curiously eyeing her as she trekked up a staircase, Sesshoumaru almost considered outbidding her current acquaintance to find out a little more. Forcefully reminding himself that slumming was a dirty business and it's patrons were filthy; he tore his eyes away from the chocolate brown pools that had caught his stare and turned his back on the woman.

 The fog in her brain cleared slightly when the golden orbs were out of sight and Rin resumed the lead, bringing her customer to her room. 

Feeling hands roaming over her thighs, Rin eased the paint-chipped door closed, her eyes still drawn to the lower level where the intriguing stranger was standing, hidden from her view. 

            Rin averted her eyes as her customer gathered up his cloths and only lifted her gaze when she heard the clang of money hitting the floor accompanied by the slamming of her door. Raising her self from the bed and draping a robe over her body, Rin knelt on the grimy wooden floor and sorted through the dollar bills. 

            "Disgusting, but generous," Rin thought aloud, considering the departed man. Rising to deposit the money on her bedside table, Rin was reminded by a particularly loud burst of laughter that she was expected to be downstairs, working. Exchanging the comfort of her robe for the confinement of her previous outfit, Rin headed for the lower level and hopefully a glimpse of a certain fellow.

Another AU Rin/Sesshoumaru fic. I'm not quite sure about the whorehouse setting or even the genre of the story, but this short little first chapter was fun to write. I was planning on writing quite a bit more, but I wanted to see if I was going to get any response to this story. (All of my other tries have failed miserably and were eventually deleted) I'm definitely going to try to make this fic into something interesting, if it continues being posted on fanfiction.net or not is up to the number of reviews I get. __


End file.
